Steve Fluffy
Biografia Anna Parker oraz Terry Fluffy poznali się na Imperial College London. Ona chciała leczyć zwierzęta, on chciał leczyć dzieci. Bycie lekarzami mieli we krwi, ponieważ ich obie rodziny parały się tym zawodem od wieków. Utrzymywali ze sobą dobre kontakty po zakończeniu szkoły, chociaż nigdy pomiędzy nimi nie było relacji czysto miłosnej. Terry zaczął pracować w szpitalu, Anna założyła swoją własną przychodnię weterynaryjną. Wydawać by się mogło, że pozostaną przyjaciółmi do końca życia… Na szczęście ktoś przyszedł im z pomocą. Pamiętnej wigilii 1957 roku ich wspólna koleżanka Patricia Montgomery zaprosiła ich do siebie na wieczerzę. Anna oraz Terry spotkali się pod jemiołą i wtedy zrozumieli, że już przez wiele lat mogli być ze sobą razem. I tak latem 1959 roku zawarli związek małżeński, a w sierpniu 1960 w ich życiu pojawił się mały Steven. Anna była wprost zachwycona małym synkiem, zresztą tak samo Terry. Był ich pierwszym synkiem. Para starała się o kolejne dziecko, jednak się im to nie udało. Mała Ginevra zmarła tuż po urodzeniu. W domu Fluffych raczej się o tym nie mówi, chociaż wszyscy zgodnie odwiedzają grób małej dziewczynki. Steve potrafi tam przesiadywać całymi godzinami. Dookoła chłopaka działy się różne rzeczy, których nikt nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Czasami przedmioty wariowały, kiedy ich dotykał. Parę razy w taki sposób zepsuł telewizor, a przecież chciał tylko przełączyć program. Często zdarzało się, że przychodził do domu brudny oraz poraniony, ponieważ znowu wpadł w tarapaty (w magiczny sposób obsunęła się ziemia czy podobno drzewo ożyło i podstawiło mu korzeń). Rodzina nazywała to „wrodzonym pechem”. Zagadka rozwiązała się dopiero wtedy, kiedy do Fluffy’ego przyszedł list z Hogwartu, a do jego rodziców specjalne zaproszenie na wizytę gościa, który przedstawiał się jako Albus Dumbledore. Do nowej sytuacji dość szybko przyzwyczaiła się Anna, chociaż Terry podchodził do tego dość sceptycznie. Bardzo pragnął, aby i ich syn w przyszłości stał się lekarzem, a nie magikiem. Dopiero po zapewnieniu Dumbledore’a, że chłopak może zostać uzdrowicielem w Szpitalu Świętego Munga bądź jakimkolwiek innym, Terry przekonał się do wizji, aby umieścić Steve’a w Hogwarcie. I chłopak wyruszył do Hogwartu razem ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi rzeczami. A Anna? Pani Fluffy wręcz oszalała na punkcie świata czarodziejskiego i zachłysnęła się ich kulturą. Zaczęła wypożyczać książki, zamówiła dla siebie nawet szaty. Była bardzo niezadowolona, kiedy Olivander nie chciał sprzedać jej żadnej różdżki. Trzeba przyznać, że pani Fluffy jest znana na Ulicy Pokątnej, a czarownice które zajmują się modą nazywają ją „mugolską wyznaczniczką czarodziejskich trendów”. Terry tego wszystkiego nie komentuje, dopóki oczywiście Anna nie przebiera się w te dziwne fatałaszki do pracy. Wróćmy jednak do Steve’a. Przez Tiarę Przydziału został przydzielony do Ravenclawu, do domu osób, którzy cenią sobie wiedzę. Chłopak uczył się więc bardzo pilnie. Kiedy dowiedział się, że na trzecim roku będzie mógł wybrać sobie zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, nie mógł się doczekać się pierwszej lekcji, ponieważ czytał bardzo dużo książek na temat smoków, które go szalenie interesowały. Już na pierwszej lekcji zaznajomił się z Anabell Nightmare. Dziewczyna pokazała mu bogactwo szkolnej biblioteki. Od tamtej pory biblioteka stała się jego drugim domem. Niestety, jak to w życiu bywa, Fluffy wpadał bardzo często w tarapaty. Nałogowo zapominał o „lewych” stopniach, schody prowadziły go tam, gdzie nie chciał, zaklęcia wybuchały mu prosto w twarz lub zwyczajnie się przewracał. Jednak umiejętność do wpadania w tarapaty nie zniknęła. Często rozmarzał się na lekcjach i przez to wyglądał jak… „niedorobiony”. W czwartej klasie został siłą zaciągnięty przez jednego z Krukonów na trening drużyny quidditcha. Cały czas mówił o tym, że Steve powinien spróbować. Jest przecież lekki i szybki. Na pewno da sobie radę. Krukon obawiał się, że kiedy wsiądzie na miotłę, to z niej spadnie… Co prawda zaliczył bardzo dobrze zajęcia z latania, ale nadal nie był pewien czy jest to taki dobry pomysł. Kiedy przyszedł, wsiadł na jedną ze szkolnych mioteł i złapał w rekordowym czasie złotego znicza… Tydzień później rodzice dosłali mu nową miotłę – Zamiatacza 5. Od tamtej pory gra jako szukający w szkolnej drużynie Ravenclawu. Zdał SUMy całkiem dobrze. Otrzymał „wybitnego” z opieki nad magicznymi tworzeniami, ponieważ jego esej o smokach był tak dokładny, że egzaminatorzy nie wierzyli, że napisał to zwykły dzieciak będący w piątej klasie. W dodatku zagadał swojego egzaminatora na praktycznym, że czarodziej zapomniał o innych. Inne przedmioty również zdał bez zbędnych zakłóceń, chociaż podczas egzaminu z obrony przed czarną magią usmolił aurorce kącik błękitnej szaty. W szóstej klasie wreszcie znalazł czas na kluby. Zapisał się do dwóch – Prostej Kreski oraz Magii Nut. Do tego drugiego klubu zapisał się za namową profesora Flitwicka, który usłyszał jak Steve śpiewał pod prysznicem po wygranym meczu ze Ślizgonami. W siódmej klasie postanowił coś ze sobą zrobić. Wreszcie odważył się, aby powiedzieć Anabell co do niej czuje. To był chyba jeden z nielicznych bohaterskich czynów, których dokonał. Dziwnie to jednak z nimi było... Obecnie Steve próbuje znaleźć miejsce dla siebie i przeraża go wizja, że za niedługo będzie musiał opuścić mury szkoły… Relacje Anabell Nightmare Stefek trzymał się z Aną już od samego początku nauki. Lubił z nią przesiadywać w bibliotece oraz rozmawiać. Dziewczynie nigdy nie przeszkadzały małe wypadki, które powodował. Byli bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wreszcie będąc na siódmym roku w Hogwarcie, Steve odważył się i powiedział dziewczynie co do niej czuje. Od tamtej pory stanowili parę. Rozstali się w zgodzie po przygodach z Żerlicą. Wygląd Trzeba powiedzieć jedno – Steve nigdy nie należał do najprzystojniejszych facetów w Hogwarcie. Był zwyczajnie normalny… Albo przynajmniej tak chciał o sobie myśleć. Nie był na tyle nieurodziwy, aby ktoś kazał mu włożyć torbę na twarz, ale też nie był na tyle ładny, aby szalały za nim dziewczyny. Stefek ma metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu i jest chudy. W zależności od pory egzaminów lub ważniejszych sprawdzianów czy nawet meczów quidditcha jego waga waha się od fazy chodzącego kościotrupa po normalnie wyglądającego nastolatka. Wszystko jest spowodowane tym, że Stefek często zapomina o jedzeniu, kiedy się uczy. Uwierzcie mi jednak na słowo – potrafi zjeść konia z kopytami, jeśli tylko ktoś wyłoży tysiąc cudownych potraw na stół, lecz wciąż pozostaje chudzielcem z powodu szybkiej przemiany materii. Nie zwiedźcie się jednak jego wyglądem! Jeśli tylko Fluffy chce, potrafi unieść coś ciężkiego. Bez problemu może chodzić z Anabell w objęciach i przenieść ją na duże odległości. Pewnie dlatego, bo zakochany… Chłopak ma zielone oczy oraz brązowe włosy. Zarost oraz włoski na ciele są jednak tak jaśniutkie, że nieczęsto można je zauważyć. Wielokrotnie próbował zapuścić bródkę, ale skoro i tak nie było widać za bardzo efektu, dał sobie z tym święty spokój. Fryzurę nosi krótką, z grzywką opadającą na prawą stronę. Praktycznie od małego nie zmienił uczesania. Niewątpliwie jego cechą rozpoznawczą są lekko odstające uszy. Z tego powodu wiele dzieci mu dokuczało w mugolskiej szkole, a potem w Hogwarcie. Przez jakiś czas próbował je chować pod włosami, teraz zaakceptował jakim jest. Często nosi okulary w prostokątnych oprawkach, ponieważ jest dalekowidzem i nie widzi zbyt dobrze z bliska. Ostatnio praktycznie się z nimi nie rozstaje, bo gdzieś przeczytał, że okulary dodają nieco więcej lat oraz powagi. Stefek i jego książki... W kwestii ubioru Stefek nie zna się na panującej obecnie modzie. Na zajęciach jak i po najczęściej można spotkać go ubranego w szatę czarodzieja, a pod spodem ma białą koszulę, krawat w barwach Ravenclawu, ciemne spodnie oraz trampki. Trampałki są bardzo częstym elementem stroju i raczej się z nimi nie rozstaje (chyba, że jest zima i zwyczajnie byłoby głupio nosić szmaciane obuwie z gumową podeszwą). Bardzo lubi szelki, które zastępują mu pasek. Skłamalibyśmy jednak mówiąc, że Stefek zawsze wygląda tak elegancko. W kufrze ma trochę różnych ubrań – przydużych bluz z dziwnymi napisami i jeszcze dziwniejszych kolorach, ortalionowe dresy, białe koszulki z dekoltem w serek, ale nieczęsto je wyciąga. Usposobienie Steven Fluffy jest bardzo pozytywną postacią. Oczywiście zależy to wszystko od punktu widzenia, ale raczej nie ma w tym chłopaku niczego, co mogłoby bić na alarm i sprawić, że kiedyś przeszedłby na ciemną stronę mocy. To co z tego, że interesuje się smokami? Po prostu uwielbia te bestie i chce wiedzieć o nich WSZYSTKO! Nie znaczy to jednak, że chciałby, aby jego krwiożercze bestie uśmiercały kogokolwiek, a nawet nigdy nie spróbowałby wyobrazić sobie jak ktoś płonie, bo smok na niego chuchnął… Takie rzeczy zwyczajnie nie mieszczą mu się w głowie. Stefek nie jest skłonny do zranienia kogokolwiek, a tym bardziej do zabijania. Coś w tym jednak musi być – w końcu oboje jego rodziców są lekarzami, a nawet ich rodziny mają „medyczne” korzenia. Co innego oczywiście w obronie koniecznej lub w obronie innej osoby. Wtedy Stefek nie waha się przed niczym i zaraz macha swoją różdżką jak szalony. Jaki jest jeszcze Fluffy? Miły, oddany, wierny swoim przekonaniom, gloryfikujący wiedzę. Czasami aż za bardzo jest skłonny w popadanie w marzenia, na lekcjach potrafi całkowicie się zdekoncentrować i podążyć myślami w zupełnie innym kierunku. Na szczęście jest na tyle bystrym chłopakiem, aby wszystkie zaległości naprawić, chociażby przesiadując w bibliotece, gdzie i tak jest bardzo częstym gościem. Jak na prawdziwego Krukona przystało, uważa, że nie ma nic świętszego od informacji zawartej w podręczniku do danego przedmiotu. Tylko w jednej rzeczy zrobił wyjątek – uwierzył „bezwarunkowo” w moc wróżbiarstwa, kiedy Anabell pokazała mu jak stawia tarota. Nadal nie potrafi to pojąć umysłem, ale i tak uważa, że była to magia… Chociaż wiele osób w to nie wierzy. Jeśli tylko spotka się z bratnią duszą, zaczyna okropnie paplać, buzia praktycznie mu się nie zamyka. Ma skłonności do narzekania oraz szybkiego zniechęcania się do różnych pomysłów i planów. Coś mu się nie udaje? Zwala to wszystko na życiowego pecha i trudno go przekonać, aby spróbował jeszcze raz. Jedna cecha jest chyba u niego bardzo rodzinna. Fluffy bowiem jest bardzo beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o kontakty damsko-męskie. Połknął chyba wszystkie podręczniki o tej tematyce, ale i tak nic wielkiego się z nich nie dowiedział. Stosunkowo niedawno odważył powiedzieć Anie o swoich uczuciach. Od tamtej pory próbuje być co raz bardziej śmiały w stosunku do niej i przekazać jak bardzo ją kocha. No cóż… Nie wszyscy od razu nauczyli się ze wspaniałą umiejętnością podrywu. Fluffy jest zwyczajnie nieśmiały. Stefek często pakuje się w przeróżne kłopoty, chociaż sam do końca nie wie dlaczego coś dzieje się tak, a nie inaczej. Owszem, czasami wina leży po jego stronie – za bardzo się rozmarzył, nie był uważny. Niekiedy jednak sytuacje są bardzo denerwujące, ponieważ po raz kolejny potyka się o konar drzewa (a jak się odwraca, to wcale go już tam nie ma) albo znajduje się w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim momencie. Z życiowym pechem jednak się nie wygra. Na koniec opowiemy o jego tajemnicach, które właściwie już nie są takimi wielkimi sekretami. Stefek potrafił tańczyć oraz śpiewać. Tańczyć nauczył się w mugolskiej szkółce tańca, do której uczęszczał jako mały chłopiec, a śpiewać… Śpiewał sam z siebie. Gdyby nie profesor Flitwick nikt nie dowiedziałby się o skrywanym talencie naszego Krukona. Kto wie, może kiedyś wyrośnie z niego „diva”? Zdolności magiczne Steve jest czarodziejem pochodzenia mugolskiego. Wcześniej nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że ma jakiekolwiek magiczne moce... Chociaż od dzieciństwa uwielbiał czytać książeczki o smokach. Nie podobało mu się, że w większości bajek były ukazywane jako krwiożercze bestie. Dookoła niego działy się różne niewytłumaczalne rzeczy, które cała rodzina nazywała "pechem". Pomimo pobierania nauk w Hogwarcie, Steve nadal wpada w pułapki i dzieją mu się różne wypadki. Jest stałym pacjentem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jedynym miejscem, w którym nie doznał uszczerbku na zdrowiu jest przestrzeń powietrzna. Jeszcze nigdy nie doznał kontuzji podczas gry w qudditcha. Zdumiewające! Oprócz opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami (smoki, smoki!) Steve uwielbia również obronę przed czarną magią. Czasami dobrze radzi sobie na eliksirach, o ile dostatecznie się skupi na swoim kociołku. Gra również w quidditcha - należy do szkolnej drużyny Krukonów i gra na pozycji szukającego.